Generally, a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as “PDP”) is a device for displaying an image including character and graphic information by emitting a fluorescent material using 147 nm ultraviolet ray which is generated at the time of discharging an inert mixing gas such as He+Xe, Ne+Xe, He+Ne+Xe, or the like, and has attracted public attention as a representative flat panel display device along with an LCD panel owing to its advantages such as natural color representation by the use of spontaneous emission, securing a wide viewing angle of 160 degrees or greater, and large screen display capability.
Such a PDP display is a device for emitting spontaneously using a discharge phenomenon in a discharge cell, and requires very high power consumption compared to the existing CRT display device, thus it has a problem in which electromagnetic emission, near infrared ray noise signal, and the like generated from the inside of a set are measured remarkably higher than those of a CRT display.
In order to solve those problems, a PDP display is provided with a PDP filter on a front surface of the module to perform a reflection preventing function, an electromagnetic interference emission shielding function, a near infrared absorption function, a color calibration function, and the like. In particular, if the PDP display is to be used at home, the electromagnetic interference standard Class B should be satisfied. In order to satisfy this requirement, an etching mesh-type electromagnetic interference film (hereinafter referred to as “EMI film”) or an evaporated EMI film by sputtering is used as an electromagnetic interference film to form a part of the PDP filter.
Such an electromagnetic interference film should be grounded to the PDP to obtain an effect of shielding electromagnetic waves. When producing an EMI film, in order to enhance the efficiency of the ground, a grid pattern for the effective screen portion is formed by etching as illustrated in FIG. 1, and the non-etching portion at the four side edges remains in a non-etched state, and the ground portion as the non-etching portion comes into contact with a ground implement of the PDP to make the ground.
On the other hand, in most PDP filters, an EMI film is positioned inside the outermost portion of a product, it is because that an image cannot be seen clearly due to the fact that the surface of an etched region is not so slick. In order to remove the problem, it is subjected to a transparency process for adhering other functional films on the EMI film to make the surface to be slick. For a functional film used in the transparency process, anti-reflective film, near infrared ray shielding film, ultraviolet ray shielding film, color correction film, or the like can be used.
In such a configuration with the effective screen portion and the ground portion, the size of an effective screen portion has to be changed whenever the screen size of the PDP is changed, thus it causes troublesomeness that its pattern should be reproduced every time. As stated above, functional films adhered to the EMI film are produced by a manufacturing method in which they are cut smaller than a EMI film and adhered to one another in a sheet state one by one since the four sides of the EMI film are all exposed to the outside and adhered to make the ground. There is a problem that all the functional films cannot be laminated by a roll-to-roll method, and this is a root cause for reducing the productivity of a PDP filter.